


"Calm down, Levi."

by bunsnake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M, Smut, levi needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsnake/pseuds/bunsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fight me.”</p><p>“Not now Levi.”</p><p>They have arrived back at camp. The mission was unsuccessful. Levi shows up to Erwin’s office with fury in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Calm down, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of the scene from "The Suicide Room"  
> When Dominic gets pinned down ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Fight me.”

 

“Not now Levi.”

 

They have arrived back at camp. The mission was unsuccessful. Levi shows up to Erwin’s office with fury in his eyes.

 

“Fucking fight me Smith.”

 

“No, Levi, go get some rest.”

 

“You fucking-”

 

Levi lunges at him, swinging fists and yelling profanities. They both tumbled to the floor, Erwin taking most impact with a grunt.

Levi sloppily punches down on Erwin’s broad chest like an upset child. The giant blond just lays there and takes it.

 

“C’mon Smith, fight back. You fucking coward.”

 

Levi knows he's being ridiculous. He's being immature, taking his anger out on Erwin when it's not his fault.

It's not Erwin's fault Isabel and Farlan are gone.

It's his own. 

At this thought He yells out in frustration. He's so upset he can't breathe.

 

_I'm so sorry._

 

Erwin has never seen Levi so worked up before, and it's only getting worse by the second. When he realizes that Levi's just going to hurt himself Erwin does a defensive maneuver. He grabs the small fists mid-strike, using his own size against Levi’s to flip them over.

Baring his teeth like a wild animal, Levi squirms and tries to roll out from underneath the elder.

 

“Fuck. Let me go!”

 

“Levi!”

 

It’s no use. Levi writhes under Erwin, who just pins his arms to the floor. The blonde patiently waits for him to calm down, but when Levi figures out he’s not going anywhere he starts to panic.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, Erwin sto-”

 

He’s letting out frustrated noises as he riles himself up. His face is quite red, and it’s a little concerning. Erwin physically has to put his whole body on top of the raven to keep him in place. Levi makes a distressed noise through his nose. The small body is warm, burning up beneath him, and Erwin is really worried. Breathing heavy, bangs clinging to his face, Levi’s eyes start to water.

 

“Levi. Calm down.”

 

_Shit shit shit..._

 

The heavy body on top of him is becoming too much, and Levi desperately begs one more time…

 

“Erwin. Please, i’m-hngg~”

 

He chokes out a strangled hum as his last coherent word cuts off. His noises start to reach a higher pitch and he grinds up against the blonde, rubbing their groins together in small rapid thrusts.

 

…oh.

 

Levi whines in the back of his throat and bucks against him. All The blonde can do is watch as the raven falls apart beneath him.

 

“Ah- ah- ah- Er-, win~”

 

Gunmetal eyes roll back and he cries out, back arched and head thrown back baring his smooth neck. His muscles tense and for one moment, a look of complete bliss crosses Levis face when his lashes drift shut.

 

He melts into the floor with a sigh.

His whole body spasms in aftershock. He goes rigid again when he remembers how to breathe with a sharp inhale. Completely wrecked His eyes fly open to meet Erwin’s dark gaze.

Levi’s pupils are blown, chest heaving. He looks fucking terrified.

 

“Oh…Levi.”

 

"I'm so fucking sorry." 


End file.
